


I Love You Will Still Sound The Same

by lordzuuko



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Group chat, Kid Louis, M/M, Married Life, No shady business here, Super Liam, Their group chat is ridiculous as what one would expect from this band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordzuuko/pseuds/lordzuuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry woke up to a 5 year old Louis beside him, crying nonstop. Harry couldn't believe his eyes because how on earth did his husband turn into a child overnight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry shifted slightly on the bed, not even daring to open his eyes. 

He knew that Louis might have forgotten to close the curtains again last night and he wasn't up for blinding his green eyes. No matter how many times he reminded his husband to close the curtains properly, Louis seemed to always _just_ forget.

There were nights that Louis would be up at around two in the morning. Harry was woken up from his sleep when he heard someone humming in the room. He opened his eyes slightly only to see Louis wearing his matching pyjamas, sitting by the window. His legs were folded up to his chest while his arms hugged around his tiny frame to keep himself warm.

The first time Harry saw Louis that way, he couldn't help but be in awe. They've been together since the start of their One Direction days, and now they were married for almost a year and he _still_ felt like a sixteen year old who met the most beautiful eighteen year old blue-eyed boy in his life.

The way the moonlight touched the tip of his nose, the way it made his cheekbones more prominent and the way it made his hair glow. He looked so soft and cuddly. Harry should've taken his camera and took a photo so it'd be forever immortalized, but it was just so breathtaking and Harry didn't want to ruin it by startling his husband. 

He was still so smitten and so in love with Louis, that most times he'd just cry because he couldn't handle his emotions and the tears just sort of appear.

That very first night, Louis was quietly humming to himself as he looked at the night sky. Most likely counting the stars or composing new songs in his head.

Harry wanted to tell him to go back to bed but Louis looked so at peace. It was the time of the night wherein he was worry-free. No calls from the management, no fans to please, no stupid stunts to plan-- _nothing_.

Just Louis and the moon.

Harry smiled to himself at his own joke. It was one of the songs Louis wrote about them and it was Harry's favourite.

It was one of those beautiful quiet nights that Harry held dear to his heart.

He shifted once again to flip his pillow because the bottom part was always the cold one after a long while. He knew it was already morning--probably around nine--but he wasn't really ready to get up just yet and so did Louis. Usually on their day-offs, they would sleep until the afternoon, just sleeping all day--no funny business. Because _god_ , their job being _the biggest boyband in the planet_ was just too damn exhausting.

Sometimes they would even have a competition who would sleep the longest. 

Louis won all the time and Harry was endeared.

He was startled for a moment when he heard someone crying beside him. 

Was Louis _crying?_

Harry immediately pulled himself up to sit but he was greeted with a big ball of lump beside him. _It_ was shaking and _it_  kept on sobbing. It sounded like a _child_ sobbing and Harry was so confused.

He felt bad calling it _"it"_ but he was pretty sure this wasn't Louis. His husband was small but not  _this_ small. This was like crazy baby-sized lump and he was sure Louis and him haven't finalized the papers with their chosen surrogate yet (yes, they were going to have a baby and they were both so excited!)

So what on earth was this?

He looked around their room and--ah, the curtains were indeed not closed, he'd have to tell Louis about that again--his husband wasn't even in sight. The door was closed, and Louis would always leave it slightly open to let Harry know that he just went out of the room. Harry panicked the first time, thinking Louis left him and realized he was not good enough of a spouse (it happened thrice and Louis didn't want to cause any unwanted screaming _and_ gross sobbing again).

Harry had his moments. Shut up.

He wanted to look for Louis but he had to deal with this crying ball beside him first. His husband was a grown man, he could handle himself. He was probably just in the bathroom pooping or something.

"Hey," Harry started softly as he hovered his right hand over the lump.

He wasn't sure what to expect.

Was it really a child? Or was it a dog? Did Louis buy him a dog as a surprise? He was more of a cat person though and Louis knew that.

It was now or never.

He grabbed the duvet covering the thing and pulled it off, only to reveal a small crying child in pyjamas (it was the same one Louis wore last night but only child sized) around five years of age, crouched down as if trying to hide something--no--trying to protect something with his tiny little body. He had short caramel brown hair that Harry was so, so familiar with.

The child turned to face Harry as he continued sniffling and the curly haired boy in pyjamas was taken aback.

Blue eyes, cute button nose, thin pink lips and perfectly shaped eyebrows.

Oh my god.

Harry placed his right hand to cover his mouth, only to be followed by his left hand. He started trembling.

_Oh my god._

No fucking way.

It was so freaky and captivating at the same time but he was also _so confused_. It was like looking at an old picture. An old _baby_ photo that came to life.

"Louis?" Harry breathed out.

The little boy--that was Louis--looked at him and cried even more.

"Oh god, baby, no, no, _no_ ," Harry cooed as he extended his arms to grab hold of little Louis who was holding onto his stuffed rabbit. He brought him into his arms and patted his little back.

Louis continued crying and Harry was so lost. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on but there was no denying that the child he was holding was none other than Louis himself.

His husband.

Louis.

"Baby, shhhh," Harry caressed the back of Louis' head. "It's okay, it's okay. You're safe."

Louis' little hands wrapped around his neck and Harry could just cry and die at the same time because how adorable was that?

God.

He was so weak for babies and what more if that baby happened to be his husband.

He kept on rocking little Louis back and forth until he calmed down. He wasn't crying that much anymore but he was still sniffling. There was a box of tissues on their headboard and Harry grabbed it and took a few. He let the boy sit on his lap as he began to wipe away the tears all over his small face.

"Don't cry, love," Harry softly whispered as the little child kept on sniffling.

"Don't steal Mister Snuffles," said the five year old boy as he hugged his stuffed rabbit so tight while eying Harry. Probably trying to look threatening as possible.

But once you're a little boy with the face of Louis Tomlinson, that was hardly the case. You would just appear to be a grumpy little kitten.

Harry stopped wiping Louis' tears and he just smiled at him. He had such a cute voice and before he could stop himself, he hugged the boy so tight. It seemed like Harry will forever be enamoured of Louis no matter what age he was.

"Ugh, you are the cutest baby!" Harry squealed. 

Louis cried even more and Harry had to loosen his grip.

"No, no, no. Stop crying, love." He caressed the boy's cheeks softly.

"Who are you?" The boy demanded. "Why do you know my name?" he cried while trying to wipe his tears with his free hand. "You're not my Mommy! Where is my Mommy?! I-I... I want my Mommy!" Little Louis kept on thumping his little hands over Harry's chest.

Little Louis looked so scared. He probably was considering he was in a place he wasn't familiar with, especially with someone he didn't know.

Shit.

Tears suddenly appeared on Harry's eyes because _he_ didn't know what to do. He didn't know what happened. How was this even possible? Was this even scientifically possible? Obviously not, but here Louis was! His husband was a five year old child who didn't even know who he was!

He wanted answers as much as little Louis did but he was so clueless.

Louis stopped as he settled to hug Harry instead as if his life depended on it. Harry wrapped his arms around the small boy, trying for the nth time to make him stop crying.

"I don't know what's happening, boo," he started. "But your Mommy isn't here and I'm the only one here with you."

"Why isn't she here? Did you kidnap me?" Louis asked sadly. "That's not nice."

Harry shook his head sadly.

"Yes, that isn't nice. But no, I did not kidnap you," Harry bit his lips to stop himself from smiling so wide. If Harry saw this child, he wouldn't be surprised if he kidnap little Louis himself because the child was just so adorable he'd keep him.

"Then what is it? Who are you? Why am I here?" Little Louis demanded once again, unconsciously curling his little fingers on Harry's hair. 

The older boy (for now anyways) tried so hard to ignore the tingling feeling with Louis' little fingers since the little boy had so many questions he had to answer.

"I'm Harry," he answered.

He paused for a moment because he didn't know how he was going to introduce himself.

_Hi, I'm Harry Styles. I'm your husband, so I'm Harry Tomlinson now. We are part of the boyband called One Direction. We have wild sex most nights and sometimes I ride you into the sunset like there's no tomorrow!_

Nope. Not happening.

That was _never_ happening. He was not going to taint this pure innocent boy and scar him for life.

"I'm a _family friend,"_ was what he settled with. "You're in our-- _my_ \--house and I have no idea how you came here. But! I'll try to call your Mommy in a while."

Louis' lips started to wobble in worry, almost ready to have another crying session.

So Harry did what came to his mind first and kissed little Louis' lips and it startled the little boy. Well, at least that made him stop. A little peck on the lips won't hurt, right? He'd done it to a lot of babies, so. 

Besides, little Louis was the cutest five year old boy Harry laid his eyes on. He wasn't even being biased. He was just stating the facts. He didn't make the rules.

Harry smiled so wide with his dimples on full display.

Louis just stared at him wide eyed but got distracted for a little bit as he poked his finger into Harry's dimples. He started laughing while he kept on poking it again and again.

Even at 5 years of age, Louis was still obsessed with Harry's dimples. That was good to know. They were both still enamoured no matter what age. Typical of them. That was some soulmate shit right there.

Harry sighed. He should probably call Louis' mom soon, but he realized that she wasn't even in the country. She was vacationing in California with her husband. His parents were somewhere on a beach in The Philippines. Harry didn't want to bother them because this was their time off. Plus, plane tickets were so expensive.

No, He could handle this.

He faced Louis again and smiled, "Up for breakfast?" 

The little boy looked at him hesitantly.

"I won't hurt you, love bug," Harry gave him a nose boop. 

Louis smiled and nodded shyly.

"Do you want me to carry you or would you rather walk?"

"I'm a big boy now. I'll walk." Louis answered.

Harry smiled at him fondly. 

He stood up first from the bed and the five year old slowly went down their bed carefully. It was-- _ugh_ \--too cute. So cute. So, so, so cute. He was a grown man and he couldn't handle little Louis. What had his life become?

Louis fixed his pyjamas and adjusted Mister Snuffles by his left hand. He looked at Harry who was already looking down at him. He extended his hand to Harry and asked, "Would you please hold my hand, Harry? I might get lost."

Harry's heart was gonna burst any second, this was just too much for him. Was he even ready to have his own child? He'd probably die on the first day. He wanted to cry. He wanted to curl himself in a corner and just cry out his feelings.

But he was a grown man. And grown men didn't cry in bed--unless for some other reason. But little Louis was too young for that information.

"Of course, little doughnut." He smiled.

He extended his big hand to reach for those cute little fingers. Louis locked their hands together as he smiled at Harry, pleased that his request was granted. Then off they went downstairs hand in hand to prepare their breakfast.

"Harry, would you make pancakes for me?" Louis asked as they slowly went downstairs.

Pancakes. What a typical Louis thing to ask. 

Little Louis had to step down one foot, close both feet, step another foot down and close both feet as he took the stairs with Harry, who waited for him patiently after every step he took. It was so adorable and such a thing a child would do. Harry wanted to take a video of it but his hands were preoccupied.

Dammit.

He would just store this moment in his mind for safe keeping. Another precious Louis moment not immortalized, Harry needed to get his shit together.

"Anything for you, cupcake," Harry answered as Louis took the last step.

He took them to their kitchen and Louis had to stop for a while to admire what was in front of him.

The kitchen was almost as big as their master bedroom. The floor was covered in white speckled marble. The cabinets and cupboards were all in black mahogany. The fridge on the right was a Sub-Zero PRO 48 with Glass Door (the one Louis wanted so bad when they first moved in). It was heaven for both of them as they could stock as much food as they want. In the middle was their kitchen island, the bottom part was made of black marble, the top part (which had last night's Louis' cup of tea) was made of white marble. Kept neatly beside it were four black counter stools.

To the left was probably the most expensive appliance they own which was their luxury stove range in black. Louis insisted Harry to get that one because it would satisfy his baking needs regardless of the price. Harry was thankful enough and he might have shed a tear or two, which was exactly why he cleaned that thing thrice a day. It had to stay beautiful and clean for as long as Harry can. Hanging on the ceiling were two elegant black chandeliers which were only used for special occasions. Harry wanted the whole black and white aesthetic for their kitchen as he was the one who spent most of the time using it.

"This is bigger than our kitchen! Harry, are you rich?" Louis looked up at him in disbelief. 

Oh, Louis. If only he knew what the future held for the both of them.

He just shook his head fondly at his little husband--wait was that weird? Louis after all was his husband but this little boy obviously wasn't the one he married--at least not at this age.

"Come here, little one," Harry clapped his hands to get Louis' attention and extended his arms. 

All children knew this gesture and little Louis reached his little arms to Harry so he would be pulled up. Harry brought Louis towards one of the counter stools and placed him there. 

"Plain milk or chocolate milk?" He asked. "Hot or cold?"

"Cold chocolate milk, please!" answered the little boy as he kept swinging his dangling feet.

So, so very Louis. Things never really change.

He made his way towards the fridge and grabbed the chocolate milk carton that the older Louis was almost finished with. He took Louis' blue mug _('cause it matches your eyes, Lou!)_ from the cupboards and poured whatever remained of the milk. He thanked the heavens that it was able to fill up the whole mug.

He placed the mug carefully in front of the boy. 

"Drink up, love," Harry kissed little Louis' cheeks and the boy just giggled.

So, so cute. 

He just smiled and went over to the stove to prepare the pancakes for them. He grabbed the apron that was hanging from the side of the fridge and he tied it around his waist. He grabbed the pancake mixture from the cupboards, grabbed some butter from the fridge and lastly, took out the frying pan from one of the lower cabinets.

His thoughts wandered to his band mates. Would they believe him if he told them Louis became a toddler?They'd most likely drive immediately to see for themselves and honestly, Harry needed all the help he can get.

As much as he loved the idea of having a child with this kind of scenario (pancakes and all), he pretty much imagined it  _with_ Louis, not Louis being the child. He missed him so much because he would surely know what to do but he couldn't just break down in front of the child. He wasn't even sure how he'd revert little Louis back to old Louis.

Wait.

Was this even a dream? What if he was still asleep all along with Louis by his side sleeping peacefully?

He pinched himself just to make sure. He pinched once more.

Nope. He was wide awake. This was his reality and he had to accept it and try to fix it somehow.

Alright.

He can do this. He'd get through this breakfast first, then he'd just think about what he'd do right after.

He looked back at Louis and asked, "Two pancakes, boobear?"

Little Louis was shy, hiding his face behind his little mug as he giggled with his dangling little feet. "Yes, please."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry felt like his heart was expanding way too much because of pure fond. In front of him was five-year-old Louis who was still hiding his face behind the blue mug that contained his chocolate milk, as if it could conceal his face. He was giggling as he kept on glancing up at Harry as he gripped the handle of the mug with his very tiny little fingers.

"What?" Harry asked with a growing smile. 

Little Louis just shook his head while giggling. 

The sound Harry heard was just so beautiful. It felt like the Little Louis was the fluffiest and tastiest marshmallow from all the marshmallows in Marshmallow Land (if one even existed). Yes, so sappy but Harry had always been sappy when it came to Louis, so sue him. He loved his husband with his everything.

Harry was leaning on the kitchen island with his elbow resting on top. He bent down a bit closer to Louis so their faces would be leveled.

"C'mon what is it, little munchkin? Tell me!" He added a pout just so Louis would feel a bit guilty.

"Tis' secret," whispered Louis shyly, as he placed his pointing finger in front of his lips to hush Harry up.

"Oh, is it?" Harry widened his eyes as Little Louis nodded. "But I can keep secrets." Harry whispered as he bent a little more, with his ear directly in front of Louis.

"Okay," answered the little boy as if Harry being capable of keeping secrets was alright for him.

Kids.

Little Louis leaned in closer as he cupped Harry's ears with both his little hands. It felt tingly for Harry but he contained himself.

"’Arry’s really pretty." Louis whispered carefully and he giggled right after as he detached himself, covering his face yet again with his tiny hands.

The older boy's face softened at the little boy's compliment.

That was  _not_  fair.

Little Louis didn't  _play_  fair.

How can this little boy be so honest with his feelings at such a young age? He was only five and he thought Harry was pretty. Even told him right on the spot. Older Louis would always call him "pretty" but coming from this little boy who didn't even know him was something else.

The honesty and innocence of little children, Harry envied that quite a lot.

He was feeling pretty smug though, that he captured Little Louis' heart instantly--only to prove further this whole soul mate thing he believed in. No matter what age or situation, it was their destiny to find each other and be enraptured.

It was law. 

He looked at Little Louis who returned to his hiding behind his mug.

"My little doughnut," Harry smiled softly.

"M'not a little doughnut," replied Louis with a frown, sounding a bit offended by the nickname he was given. "M'name's Loo-wee."

Harry wanted to die of cuteness.

"Loo-wee,  _my little doughnut_ ," Harry pressed his lips to avoid his big smile from showing.

"Harry!" cried Louis exasperatedly, thumping his little fist on the table.

Harry placed a hand on his chest. "What?! Harry is  _my_  name! Stop stealing names!"

 _"Haaaaa-rreeeeeh!"_ Louis laughed, clearly done with the pathetic excuse of an adult named Harry.

Harry scooped Louis into his arms swiftly, but in a way that the boy was able to let go of his hand that was holding his mug.

"Yes, my Little Cutie Louis Baby?" cooed Harry as he gave Louis an Eskimo kiss. 

He pampered Louis with little kisses all over his face and the boy just giggled as he kept on saying  _"Stop it, 'Arry!"_  but Harry just couldn't stop if it resulted to more Louis laughing. Harry would do anything to keep this little boy happy at all times.

 

 

After they eat their breakfast, Harry carried Little Louis around his hips as they made their way towards the living room. 

“Harry,” Louis began as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck.

“Yes, my little love?” Harry asked as he looked at the child’s face.

“Thank you for the pancakes,” Louis smiled as he gave Harry a soft peck on the lips to which surprised the older boy. Harry smiled so wide as he gave Louis a peck on the lips back.

“Anything for my cuddlebear.” Harry beamed.

They made it to the living room and Harry placed Louis on the sofa in front of their flat screen TV. Little Louis immediately sat like a good boy as he looked at Harry for further instructions.

“I’ll let you watch some Disney while I make a few calls here and there, yeah?” Harry pointed at the TV as he turned it on with the remote.

Little Louis nodded excitedly. Even the older Louis loved cartoons, there was no way the little version didn’t like it. As soon as _Phineas and Ferb_ was on the screen and Little Louis was fixated towards it—giggling like a mad little boy—Harry made his way back to the kitchen. He didn’t want to lose sight of the five-year-old boy, so he’d rather be in a place where he could still see him while he made calls.

He got his phone and hovered his thumb over Liam’s number. He caught sight of the time, which read 9:30AM. None of the boys would be awake by then at an ungodly hour. He did it way too many times in the past only to have his call discarded. Day offs were like Holy Week to the whole band so if they needed to get in touch, their chat group was the only medium. At least no one would die of heart attack unlike with a phone call.

Harry immediately started typing a message frantically. He didn’t know how to tell the guys his news.

 

**_POOPDIRECTION: The biggest poop on the planet!_ **

> **Harrypoop:** GUYS. HELP ME. EMERGENCY.

 

Harry wasn't expecting an instant reply but he could see that Liam had already seen his message and was already typing. 

 

> **Liampoop:** Good morning. What is it, sunshine? :)
> 
> **Liampoop:** Dammit. Im still liampoop????????????????? ??
> 
> **Harrypoop:** Blame Niallpoop
> 
> **Niallpoop:** SHUT THE FUCK UP LIAMPOOP U NO U LUV IT
> 
> **Liampoop:** Uh… I dont????
> 
> **Zaynpoop:** the fuck? I’m out of the band and I still get these stupid notifs?

 

_**Zaynpoop left the group.** _

_**Niallpoop added Zayn Malik.** _

_**Niallpoop changed Zayn Malik to Zaynpoop.** _

 

> **Niallpoop:** WHY U GOTTA BE SO R00D U STILL 1D ALWAYS IN OUR HEARTS @inzayn.com
> 
> **Liampoop:** Hello, zayn :D
> 
> **Niallpoop:** HERE WE GO AGAIN
> 
> **Zaynpoop:** Hello, babe  <3
> 
> **Niallpoop:** SEE WHAT U DID ZAYN WHEN YOU LEFT THE BAND???!! U KILLED ZIAM U TWAT I HATE U SO MUCH U DON’T DESERVE THE POOP NAME U NO
> 
> **Zaynpoop:** the fuck? Ziam is alive? Liam and I are together? In bed? Right now?
> 
> **Niallpoop:** WHAT DKFJSDFHSKDJFHSDFKJSDHFLSDKF
> 
> **Liampoop:** Zayn!
> 
> **Zaynpoop:** What? It’s the truth
> 
> **Liampoop:** Yeah, but still *blush*

 

Harry rolled his eyes out of amusement. His friends were easily distracted; they didn’t even notice he wasn’t replying anymore. What even was the point of this? He clearly needed new band mates. They were horrible.

He looked at the living room again and Little Louis was still seated in front of the TV.

 

**_Harrypoop changed the group name to HELLO PLEASE HELP ME LOUIS IS A FIVE YEAR OLD CHILD AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO_ **

 

> **Zaynpoop:** the fuck?
> 
> **Niallpoop:** WTF
> 
> **Liampoop:** what… i’m lost????
> 
> **Zaynpoop:** This is your emergency? this a new kink of yours? We don’t need to know about your age play, mate
> 
> **Liampoop:** Zayn, don’t be rude. Let them explore their kinks. I think that’s nice that you’re open to trying out new things, Harry. :)
> 
> **Niallpoop:** THIS IS NEW INFO I NEED TO NO EVERYTHING HAROLD SPILL THE BEANS

 

_**Niallpoop changed the group name to HAROLD IS SUCH A KINKY BASTARD.** _

 

> **Harrypoop:** wHAT

 

_**Zaynpoop changed the group name to NIALL IT IS TOO EARLY FOR THIS SHIT.** _

_**Niallpoop changed the group name to OKAY MISTER PILLOWTALK** _

_**Niallpoop changed the group name to POOPDIRECTION: The biggest poop on the planet!** _

 

> **Niallpoop:** NO ONE CHANGE THAT GROUP NAME ITS #PERFECT 
> 
> **Zaynpoop:** ugh, whatever
> 
> **Harrypoop:** Guys?? I am in need of help here???
> 
> **Zaynpoop:** if you must know, just go along with Louis’ age play. Literally handle him like a child in bed I guess. That would be great I think
> 
> **Liampoop:** Zayn, is this your kink?????????????? I am not aware?????
> 
> **Zaynpoop:** no it’s not? Stop with the multiple question marks, it’s giving me a headache
> 
> **Niallpoop:** KJSDHFKSDFLKDJSFH DOES LOUIS CALL U DADDY????? I NEED TO NO
> 
> **Zaynpoop:** It’s KNOW not NO
> 
> **Niallpoop:** WHATEVER MISTER PERFECT
> 
> **Harrypoop:** Oh my god. No no no no!! Louis is a child!
> 
> **Liampoop:** Did Zayn’s advice not work? :( I wish I could give you one but Zayn and I don’t have this kink. Perhaps try Google? Just make sure to use incognito. It doesn't record your search history. :D
> 
> **Harrypoop:** NO!!

 

Harry was laughing so hard. Liam was so… so… He doesn’t even have a word to describe his band mate, if he was being honest. Liam was just on a different level.

He loved Liam so much. He’d keep Liam.

 

> **Niallpoop:** THEN WHAT? IS LOUIS SCREAMING “NOOOOOOOO” RIGHT NOW? YOU’RE MESSAGING US LIVE? IS THIS EVEN CONSIDERED VOYEURISM??? ARE WE SERIOUSLY DOING THIS NOW?
> 
> **Liampoop** : I don’t think you could even call it that, Niall. :O You have to see it, not read it. I think.
> 
> **Zaynpoop:** I hate this band. This is why I left.

 

_**Zaynpoop left the group.** _

_**Niallpoop added Zayn Malik.** _

_**Niallpoop changed Zayn Malik to LITTLE SHIT.** _

_**LITTLE SHIT changed his name to GOD MALIK.** _

_**Niallpoop changed GOD MALIK to Zaynpoop.** _

 

> **Zaynpoop:** STOP ADDING ME BACK
> 
> **Niallpoop:**  THEN STOP LEAVING THE CHAT!! U ALREADY LEFT THE BAND U GONNA LEAVE THE CHAT GROUP TOO? I AM TRYING TO KEEP THIS BAND TOGETHER U NO THAT I LOVE U STOP HURTING MY FEELINGS
> 
> **Zaynpoop:** ugh fine whatever
> 
> **Harrypoop:** Guys guYS PLEASE LISTEN TO ME
> 
> **Niallpoop:** WHOA SLOW DOWN WITH THE CAPS MATE. NO NEED TO SHOUT
> 
> **Harrypoop:** I will pretend you didn't make that comment, Neil.
> 
> **Liampoop:** What is it then?
> 
> **Harrypoop:** Okay I don’t want you to panic or anything…
> 
> **Zaynpoop:** We’re not. But YOU are though.
> 
> **Liampoop:** ZAYN!
> 
> **Zaynpoop:** What?
> 
> **Liampoop:** Don’t be rude! Let the guy state his emergency. Go on, love.
> 
> **Harrypoop:** Thanks, Daddy Liam

 

The chat was going nowhere and he should be panicking and trying to find ways to change his five-year-old husband back, but his band mates were making him forget about the real problem here.

 

> **Niallpoop:** THAT IS TAKING HIM A WHILE TO TYPE INNIT
> 
> **Liampoop:** Be patient, Niall and turn off your caps. Please!
> 
> **Niallpoop:** NO
> 
> **Harrypoop:** So this morning I woke up and looked for Louis beside me but he wasn’t in bed with me. But there was a crying child under the covers. And when I pulled the covers, it was Louis.
> 
> **Harrypoop:** LOUIS AS IN FIVE YEAR OLD LOUIS.
> 
> **Harrypoop:** LOUIS TOMLINSON.
> 
> **Harrypoop:** LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON.
> 
> **Harrypoop:** MY HUSBAND.
> 
> **Harrypoop:**  THE LOVE OF MY LIFE.
> 
> **Harrypoop:**  MY SPOUSE.
> 
> **Harrypoop:** IS A FIVE YEAR OLD BOY AND I AM PANICKING BECAUSE I AM PRETTY SURE THAT ISN’T POSSIBLE BUT IT IS AND I AM CRYING RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I WANT MY OLD LOUIS BACK BUT THIS LOUIS IS ALSO REALLY CUTE BECAUSE LBR LOUIS IS THE CUTEST BOY IN THIS WORLD
> 
> **Harrypoop:** I WANTED TO CALL OUR PARENTS BUT THEY'RE ALL OUT OF THE COUNTRY SO I AM LEFT WITH NO CHOICE BUT TO CONTACT YOU LOT
> 
> **Harrypoop:** I AM SOBBING PLEASE HELP ME
> 
> **Harrypoop:** HE DOESN’T KNOW WHO I AM. HE DOESN'T KNOW THAT I AM HIS HUSBAND. HE IS LITERALLY A CHILD. NO MEMORIES AFTER HE WAS FIVE. WE ATE BREAKFAST TOGETHER AND HE IS WATCHING PHINEAS AND FERB RIGHT NOW ON TV IN THE LIVING ROOM

 

Harry waited for a while for his friends to reply but no one seemed to be typing anything—at all! He didn’t blame them though; his news was rather… weird and clearly impossible.

 

> **Zaynpoop:** Are you on drugs?
> 
> **Liampoop:** ZAYN!
> 
> **Zaynpoop:** I was just asking! Because clearly this is ridiculous
> 
> **Niallpoop:** LMAO HARRY DID YOU READ A LARRY FIC ??? I NO U DO. U HAVE SUCCUMB TO THE FANFIC WORLD #LEGEND
> 
> **Liampoop:** NIALL!!

 

Harry stared at the messy chat and then the realization hit him once again.

Louis turned into a child over night without any knowledge as to how something was even possible. Was it black magic? Was Louis cursed? Did Louis have a row with someone with some ridiculous unimaginable powers that turned him into a child as revenge? How would he turn back though? Would he be even _able_ to turn back? Was this a permanent situation for his husband? Would he live his remaining days as a five year old? Would he be able to grow up if that was the case? Was this an overnight thing? Was there an expiration for this?

Was there some sort of lesson that Louis had to learn so he could turn back? That was usually the case for these kind of things (all according to media of course). But who should he contact for something supernatural like this? Would he let management know about their current situation? Would they even be able to help though? Perhaps they would announce that Louis would leave the band if they found out that one member wasn't even in their right age? Or would they come up with another shitty lie to cover this up? Or worse, end One Direction all together.

He looked at the previous messages of their chat once again.

Harry sobbed because it seemed like this wasn’t how he pictured out his friends to react. He let himself slide down to their tiled floor. Legs folded to his chest and buried his head under his hands as he rest his forehead on top of his knees.

 

Suddenly his phone on his hand was ringing. He saw the name of the caller. 

 

> **_The Sensible One_ **

 

He accepted the call and placed the phone on his ears and he tried not to make it seem obvious that he was sobbing.

“Harry?” came Liam’s soothing voice from the other line.

Harry sniffled and replied tiredly, “Yes?”

“Are you okay? You’re not lying aren’t you?”

Harry shook his head despite the fact Liam cannot see him. “I’m not. Swear I’m not. Why would I lie about that?”

“Hmmm,” Liam started, trying not to say the obvious thing. That was the great thing with Liam, he was literally sensible and caring. Always looking out for others, being sensitive with their feelings. “Did you try to look around for…” he paused for a while and then gulped, “…the older Louis around the house?”

Harry immediately stood up and made his way around the house as quietly as possible to not disturb the little boy in the living room. He checked the other three bedrooms, only to find them all empty. He checked the library, the entertainment room, the music room, the studio… all Louis-less.

“No, not here.” Harry frowned as he answered Liam. “Wait, hang on…”

He ran back to their bedroom once again just to check if ever Louis came back but still no luck. His Older Louis was nowhere to be seen; only Little Louis was inside the house except for him.

“Nope, still no Louis.” Harry sighed as he ran his fingers through his curly locks.

“Harry, are you sure you—,” Liam quietly asked.

Harry sighed loudly as he ended the call, only to call Liam again—only this time, it was a video call. He made his way to the living room to the sofa where Little Louis was sitting.

“Harry what the? That was really rude?” Liam was shaking his head in disbelief on the phone screen.

“Hey, baby,” Harry called Little Louis who turned to look at him for a second.

“Harry!” Little Louis beamed. "Come sit!" He patted the space beside him softly but excitedly at the same time.

Harry sat beside the little boy with his phone in hand. "Thank you."

Little Louis just smiled, contended that Harry was going to watch the show with him.

“Hey, love. Do you mind saying hello to my friend Liam?” Harry asked as he tried positioning his phone so his face and Little Louis’ face were on the screen.

Little Louis looked at the camera and smiled so wide as he waved. “Hello, Liam! I’m Louis!”

Liam froze on the screen. He looked horrified and he didn’t utter a word for what felt like forever. Harry bit his lips because he didn’t know how to react either. It seemed unreal but Little Louis was real and he couldn’t do anything about it.

Liam blinked.

He blinked again.

“Shit.” Liam gasped. "I'm coming over."

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Louis, sweetheart," Harry caressed the little boy's cheek who was sat beside him in the sofa.

On the telly in front of them, were Phineas and Ferb belting out a song with Baljeet and Buford as "The Baljeatles" with their song "[Somebody Give Me A Grade](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVhGWmljQEM)." It was pretty intense with the whole rock and roll thing going on all about grades.

Harry hoped to God this wouldn't inspire Little Louis to be rebellious. Or at least be _too_ grade conscious to the point he won't ditch school for The X-Factor, thus preventing them from meeting. Louis would have to stay as an average student. Harry wasn't a very good student way back then, if he was just being honest.

The little one turned towards him questioningly. 

"Liam will be coming over, you okay with that?" Harry bit his lip, unsure if Louis was up to meeting another new face.

Louis blinked and asked, "Will he play with me?"

Harry's face softened with admiration. Little kids really knew what to prioritize.

"Who wouldn't want to play with someone as cute as you?" Harry tickled Little Louis' sides that made the little boy throw into fit laughters.

 

 

 

As soon as _Phineas and Ferb_ was finished, Harry excused himself to ring Liam if he was anywhere near their home. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He dialled Liam's number and waited after three rings until Liam picked up.

"Liam? Where are you?"

"Sorry, Harry! I went to get something and it's bloody traffic because apparently there was an accident." Liam answered frantically.

"Oh god! Are you alright, Liam?" Harry asked worriedly. Almost shouting at his phone.

Liam laughed. "It's not me, mate. Relax. I'm fine. There was just some car accident. Hence, the traffic. I prolly won't make it for like, hmmm, probably thirty minutes give or take."

Harry sighed. "Thank god, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, sunshine. Whoops. I better hung up now. The line's moving! Bye! See ya in a few," and with that the other line went dead.

Harry heard something faint, like a faint voice. He didn't know what it was so he turned around and heard it again.

"Harry?"

It didn't sound like Little Louis. Or maybe because it was faint, but...

Could it be?

Louis was back?

His _Old Louis?_

He held onto his phone and made his way to the living room with a face full of hope. Perhaps Louis magically turned to his current self and Harry could just imagine how confused he must have been. He smiled to himself wide just the thought of telling Old Louis that he turned into his little self. His husband probably wouldn't even believe him! 

He was stopped on his tracks when he saw a little boy with caramel hair, holding a stuffed rabbit, peeking out from the kitchen door. 

_Oh._

"What is it, muffin?" Harry smiled as he lowered himself so he was eye to eye with the little boy who looked hesitant.

Little Louis detached himself from the door and slowly went closer to Harry. Mister Snuffles tucked under his left arm as both his hands gripped down into the end of his shirt as if trying to hide his tummy from Harry.

"I want to wee," came the little voice as Little Louis shut his eyes closed--afraid to look Harry straight into the eyes.

"What, sorry?" Harry asked again.

Little Louis snapped his head instantly towards Harry. He was closed to tears as if he couldn't believe his ears that Harry wanted him to repeat what he just said. His gripped on his pyjama shirt tightened. 

Harry didn't get to hear it very clearly, he was mainly too distracted with the cute little boy in front of him and how blue his eyes were--they were the exact same as his Old Louis. It never lost its shine, Harry was glad. Now he wanted to cry again.

"I have to wee," Little Louis frowned and then he added, "Can you please take me to your loo? Please?" He started fidgeting in place, placing his right foot over his left foot--a clear indication he was holding it in.

"Oh," Harry breathed out. "Of course, I'll take you there." 

Harry pulled Little Louis up and rested him on his hip as the boy wrapped his little hands around Harry's neck. Harry was starting to get used to this--in fact he loved the feeling. They walked towards the bathroom that was located near the Music Room when all of a sudden Harry felt something warm and wet on his arms.

_Oh, no._

He looked at Little Louis. His lips were wobbling and his eyes were full of tears, after a few seconds, the little boy let out a sob.

"M'sorreh, 'Arreh," Little Louis cried as he tried to hide his pyjamas with his shirt, hoping Harry wouldn't see the evidence. "I-I didn't mean to! I promise!" His face looked so horrified and Harry felt sorry for him. It wasn't his fault. He couldn't control natural things.

The older boy tried to wipe the little boy's tears with his thumb.

"Shhh, it's okay, baby," Harry tried to soothe the crying little one. 

The boy shook his head adamantly. "I'm s-sorry. I drink too many milk."

Harry tried shaking them both up and down. He wanted to correct the boy's grammar but it wasn't the time for that. Louis had all the time in the world to learn about grammars. In fact, he found it so endearing. "Hey, hey, it's alright. Accidents happen, love."

"Louis is a bad boy. Mommy will not love Louis anymore," Little Louis sobbed and buried his face into Harry's neck.

Harry bit his lip. It was so adorable when kids spoke in a third person but it was even more adorable that Louis, _his_ Little Louis was talking in third person.

"Louis is a _good_ boy. And I won't tell Mommy. Mommy will never know."

"But Mommy said it's bad to wee in a place... not the loo," he raised his head so he can face Harry eye to eye, tears still flowing. 

"I'm not Mommy, am I?" Harry smiled. "M'Harry and I say you can wee anywhere--even on me!"

Okay. That might have came out wrong but--

A giggle.

A giggle was heard from Little Louis' mouth and suddenly Harry was smiling so wide. 

"Harreh's silly," the little boy blushed. "I can't wee on you! It's bad!"

Harry chuckled. "It's alright. I can handle it. But first we have to wash you, yeah?"

Louis nodded. 

They made their way to their bedroom. They have their own bathroom and if Harry had to bathe his little husband, it had to be there. He opened the bathroom door and pushed down the toilet cover so he could place Little Louis on top of it. He placed Mister Snuffles on the tank lid and Little Louis raised both of his hands as Harry pulled up his pyjama shirt.

"Will-'Arr-Ba-to?" the boy muffled as his shirt was being removed from his head.

Harry laughed. "What?"

As soon as the shirt was out of the way and Louis' hair was left disheveled, he blinked and asked again, "Will Harry take a bath, too?"

"Well, I suppose so." Harry thought for a second.

"Will Harry take a bath with me?" Little Louis' eyes glistened with hope.

Harry just stared at the little boy in front of him.

Was it okay to bathe with him? He practically just met Harry, but then kids were really demanding and they liked people easily. Plus, this was Louis. His husband.

"I will let you wash my hair!" Louis cried, most likely hoping it would change Harry's mind. "Mommy said my hair is really soft!"

It was. It really was. Louis' hair was the softest hair Harry has ever been lucky to have touched and washed. It was one of his favourite things whenever his husband and him would take a bath together.

"I'm not sure, are you okay with me taking a bath with you?" Harry asked.

Always have to ask for consent first.

Little Louis nodded eagerly. 

"Hmm! I like Harry so s'okay!" he beamed.

He _liked_ Harry.

Little Louis liked Harry.

Little Louis--his husband, who wasn't aware they were married a few years later--liked Harry.

Harry wanted to cry--again.

He needed to stop acting like this. He was an adult, for Pete's sake!

 

  

 

That was how Harry and Little Louis ended up in the bathtub together, having a bath. Harry specifically had the little toys out for Little Louis to play. There was a rubber ducky, a sailboat and a little inflatable doughnut (courtesy of Old Louis because he found them really cute). Little Louis was currently sitting on Harry's lap, his back on Harry's chest, as he began washing the boy.

"Harry?" Little Louis asked as he played around with the yellow rubber ducky, pushing it towards the inflatable doughnut.

"Yes, love?" Harry answered as he softly rubbed Little Louis' head that was full of bubbles thanks to his very fragrant strawberry flavoured shampoo. It was his favourite and Old Louis began loving it as well. _No point in having different shampoos, Louis!_

"Do you miss your Mommy?"

That made Harry's hand stop. "I do. I do miss my Mommy."

"Where is she? Why she not here? With Harry?" Louis asked as he turned to look at Harry with a sad face.

He inserted his hands under Little Louis' arms to position the little boy in a way they were both facing each other. 

"She's currently not here because I'm no longer living with her." 

"Oh," Louis frowned as he looked down, he pushed the sailboat slowly towards the rubber ducky. "Harry don't love his Mommy no more?"

Harry chuckled. Little Louis was speaking like a thug and it was amusing him way too much. The little boy on the other hand was not amused, he was rather sad that Harry was laughing because he no longer loved his own mother.

Harry shook his head. "No, I still love my Mommy very much. It's just that... I'm _married_."

Little Louis cocked his head to the right. "Married? What's that?"

"When two people are in love, they get married. Like how your Mommy and Daddy are married." Harry explained nonchalantly as he resumed washing the boy's hair. 

Little Louis smiled.

"Close your eyes, love," Harry said as he began pouring water to Little Louis' head using the detachable shower.

"If Harry is Daddy then who is Mommy?" Louis asked as he closed his eyes.

Uh-oh.

Harry bit lip.

He was pretty sure Louis meant _"spouse"_ and not literal Mommy. Kids were too young to know exactly the concept of marriage. For them it was just Mommy and Daddy, nothing like Mommy and Mommy or Daddy and Daddy.

Also he wasn't exactly sure how to go about it. 

_Oh hey, I'm married to you in a few years and you've turned so incredibly hot! I couldn't keep my hands off of you!_

Nope.

"Well," Harry drawled. "I married a...," he glanced at Louis who was looking at him expectantly. "...a _boy_."

Little Louis smiled really wide as if he just won a ticket to Disneyland. "Really?! What's his name? Is he pretty like Harry?"

Harry's felt warmth spread across his naked chest. The boy in front of him was too accepting and was just full of wonder. He was so glad he married this one. Louis deserved _The Best Boy_ award if he was just being honest. 

"Yeah, he's _very_ pretty," Harry preened. "The best person in the world."

Little Louis giggled as he poked Harry's dimples. "Harry loves him!"

"I do," Harry smiled as he poked Little Louis' nose that was suddenly covered with pink bubbles. "I do love him very much!"

 

 

 

They played a little more and laughed a little more. Harry could say this was one of his favourite baths with Louis--if not, his most favourite. After washing for the third time they both decided to leave the bathtub. Harry left first and then he tied a towel around his waist. He turned around towards the bathtub and saw Little Louis already having his arms out. 

He carried Louis out of the bathtub and placed him on top of the toilet cover once again. He flopped a towel on top of the little boy's head as he closed the shower curtain. He faced the boy only to be met by a struggle boy trying to dry his hair.

"Let me help you with that, boobear," Harry took over the job. He began drying Louis' hair softly and it dawned into him for the nth time of the day, how small his husband was.

As soon as he was done, Little Louis grab hold of the towel and peeked out from it. His hair was so soft and disheveled Harry got so distracted that he missed the time Little Louis leaned in closer to give him a soft peck on the lips.

"Thank you for giving me a bath, 'Arry," Little Louis smiled, he leaned in again to give the boy another peck. "And thank you for playing with me in the tub."

Harry smiled. "You're welcome, my little peanut." He returned the favour by giving the boy a kiss on the lips as well. "I'd play in the tub with you anytime of the day," He gave another kiss on the little boy's forehead.

"That tickles!" Little Louis giggled as he rubbed the place where Harry kissed him on the forehead.

Their laughter stopped when they heard the doorbell ring.

Liam.

"I have to go get that," Harry started. He looked at Louis and said, "Stay put, love. I'll just get the door, okay?"

Little Louis nodded as he bent down to sit himself properly on top of the toilet lid that had a green fluffy cover. He seemed contended based from his expression. Harry could attest to such a fact--it was a very comfy cover--he may or may have not sat on it himself for hours while scrolling through  _Twitter_ on his phone.

Harry went down the stairs to open the front door. Of course, it was Liam on the other side. What surprised him thought was that Liam was carrying four--no, _eight_ \--paper bags and he looked like he just ran a marathon.

Liam took a moment to look at the state of what Harry was in. "Why are you dressed like that?!"

Harry looked down at himself and, oh. He was only wearing a towel around his waist and his hair was dripping wet. He smiled at Liam embarrassingly. "Sorry, took a bath with the little guy."

Liam smiled. "Perfect then! I bought clothes!" He presented his eight paper bags--four on each hand. 

" _Oh my god_ ," Harry breathed out. "I didn't even think of--"

Liam just nodded. "I know, I know. Which was why I had to go to the mall to buy heaps 'cause I was pretty sure you didn't have children's clothes in here, nor would you think of buying as of this moment, nor have the time even. So I took the initiative."

Harry was teary-eyed so he just went off and hugged Liam so tight. Liam almost lost his balance as he couldn't hug back with all the bags in his hands.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Harry sobbed and he pampered Liam's face with his sloppy kisses. 

"It's alright, love." Liam laughed as he still tried to hug Harry back.

He detached himself from his friend and wiped away his gross tears on his face. 

"I bought clothes, shoes, and food, too. Just in case. And some toys. A little bit of colouring books and story books." Liam added as he showed him some of the bag that must have contained them. 

Harry just couldn't believe it. Liam was so prepared. Only Liam. Only Liam would think all of this through so calmly. If Liam was the one to handle Little Louis, Harry bet it would go so smoothly, he wouldn't panic or anything--in fact he'd be able to figure out a solution in an hour tops. 

That was just how amazing Liam was.

Super Liam.

He would be that one boy who would survive any type of apocalypse. Would bloody win it even.

"You're an angel," Harry blurted out.

"Awwww, not really. Just being a good friend," Liam replied bashfully. He wasn't really very good with taking compliments ever since they started as One Direction.

Always so humble.

"The best one. You were always my favourite aside from Louis." 

Liam chuckled. "Good to know, mate."

He couldn't wait to introduce Liam to Little Louis. The cute little boy would love him, Harry just knew it. No one hated Liam, everybody loved Liam. It was law.

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed.

"Language!" Liam scolded. "You're with a child now!"

Harry covered his mouth. "Ooops. But I'll have you know, I haven't cussed in front of the little one."

" _Yet._ " Liam raised an eyebrow.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "We should probably go to him now. He must be cold! I just left him in the bathroom!"

"Harry!" Liam panicked as he began to walk towards the stairs. "You can't just leave a child unattended!"

"I'm sorry! I had to open the door for you, you know!" He defended as he followed Liam towards the master bedroom.

"Poor child," Liam shook his head as he entered the room. He stopped by the bed and placed all the shopping bags on top of it. He turned towards Harry who just arrived and was already heaving.

"God, why on Earth do we need to have a two-storey house," Harry muttered to himself. 

Liam just gave him a smirk. "Well, go on then. I can't just go in there unannounced." He grabbed a bag and tossed it towards Harry. "Some clothes for your little boy. I'll wait here by the bed when you're finished."

Harry almost caught the bag, but because of his uncoordinated body, he missed it by... two metres. The bag landed beside the chair by their dresser table.

"Oops," Liam apologized.

"It's okay," Harry picked up the bag and looked at Liam nervously.

Liam shook his head towards the direction of the bathroom, "Go on. Get the Little Prince dressed."

Harry nodded and entered the bathroom with a bag in hand--like a man on a mission.

He saw Little Louis was still sat on the toilet cover like a good boy. 

"Hello, love," Harry greeted. "I got you clothes. Well, _Liam_ got them for you."

"Harry!" Little Louis greeted back as he opened his arms to hug Harry as soon as he was in a hugging distance. "I miss you."

"Missed you, too, little pea," Harry kissed the top of Louis' head. "Now let's get you dressed, yeah?"

The boy nodded.

Harry showed him the paper bag, "You pick."

Little Louis peeked inside the bag and took a moment to decide. He pointed at the white shirt with blue stripes and navy blue overalls shorts. 

Ugh.

It was such a good combination. At five and Little Louis was a friggin fashion icon already! Harry has never been so proud of his boy. He should be modelling for the expensive brands.

Yves Saint Laurent!

Alexander McQueen!

Louis Vuitton!

They should all be fighting for Little Louis by now! 

"Harry?"

The boy would take their brands places! 

"Harry!" 

He was pulled out of his daydream and saw Louis staring at him like he had gone mad--which wouldn't be entirely wrong. God, he was thinking about model Louis. A fantasy of his ever since he met Louis for the first time on The X-Factor.

"Oh, r-right," Harry stammered. "Let's get you dressed."

 

 

After a few minutes, Louis was all done. He was wearing a navy blue overalls short, with the white and blue striped shirt and of course he was wearing black Vans. Bless Liam for knowing Louis' type of shoes.  He looked like a proper sailor boy and what was only missing was a sailor cap. He fixed the boy's fringed again just to make sure.

"Fabulous," Harry praised. "You look so adorable and fabulous."

Little Louis giggled. "Fablose"

Harry chuckled. 

"Yeah, _fablose._ "

"Thank you, Harry," Little Louis said as he grabbed Mister Snuffles from the tank lid. "You, too, Mister Snuffles. Thank you, Mister Harry." the boy changed his voice into a deeper one for Mister Snuffle's voice.

Harry might have been a little too in love with the boy right now. He was just the epitome of pure innocence--too bad he was also the one who ruined Harry's innocence.

The irony.

"Better thank Liam for those clothes though, love. He was the one who bought them."

"Okay," Louis nodded.

"Let's go meet him. You ready?" Harry asked.

Louis nodded again with a smile.

Harry placed Louis down from the toilet cover and the little boy grabbed his hand. He looked at him and the boy looked back.

"Okay, M'ready to meet Lima."

Lima.

_Lima._

How endearing was that?

Even this little kid knew their ridiculous nickname for Liam.

Harry smiled and he squeezed Little Louis' hand to know there was nothing to be afraid of. He was pretty sure he would love Liam, after all.

They both went out of the bathroom hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> There won't be some shady business with Little Louis and Harry. Just to make that clear. :)) This is pure fluff.


End file.
